


From the Unwritten Notes of Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Circa 1927

by Calliatra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: From the unwritten notes of Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, circa 1927.





	From the Unwritten Notes of Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Circa 1927

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



 

#### Theseus Scamander

_Personal Classification: XXX_

Brave, honest, principled, and hardworking. Moderately charming. Liked and trusted by nearly everyone around him. Considered a war hero, and even more widely beloved ever since. The perfect son. Head Auror and model employee of the Ministry of Magic. 

Stubborn, aggravating, and completely blind to perspectives other than his own. So determined to do what is right that he doesn’t ever consider that he might be wrong about what’s right.

Equally determined to love and cherish his family, no matter how hard that might be.

Willing to forgive and forget, and much appreciated for it. 

 

* * *

 

#### Jacob Kowalski

_Personal Classification: XX_

Muggle. American. Skilled baker, now bakery owner. Friend. 

Currently suffering from memory loss. 

Warm-hearted, thoughtful, honest, and caring. People like him, and he likes people. Can befriend nearly anyone except the compulsively cynical. Also understands people, their expectations, and their feelings, sometimes better than they themselves do. Could teach a lot to anyone willing to listen. 

Brave. Reliable. More adventurous than he thinks he is. Extremely open-minded and adaptable. Fast learner. Welcomes new experiences and retains a remarkable sense of wonder. 

An outstanding travel companion whose one great shortcoming is not recognizing his own value. 

 

* * *

 

#### Albus Dumbledore

_Personal Classification: XXXX_

Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excellent teacher. Beloved and respected by staff and students alike. Can talk nearly anyone into trusting him if he sets his mind to it. 

Eccentric and unorthodox. Rumored to be more powerful than any other wizard in Europe. Constantly suspected by the Ministry of secretly plotting against them. Most likely actually plotting to save them, along with the rest of us. 

Never as straightforward as he acts. Compassionate and understanding, but always looking at the bigger picture. 

Also deliberately mysterious, confoundedly circuitous, and absolutely needlessly dramatic. 

 

* * *

 

#### Queenie Goldstein

_Personal Classification: XXXX_

Highly accomplished Legilimens. Never formally trained and not entirely in control of her ability. Responds particularly to strong emotions. 

Kind, caring, generous, and very forgiving of what she reads in people’s thoughts. Cheerful. Extraordinarily attractive to most men. Open-minded and curious. Enjoys being introduced to new and unexpected things. 

Even-headed under pressure. Understands how others think of her, and knows how to use that to her own advantage. Good at improvising. Will do nearly anything to protect those she loves. 

Feels emotions deeply, and may act on them impetuously. 

Often underestimated, sometimes with dire consequences. 

 

* * *

 

#### Tina Goldstein

_Personal Classification: XXXXX_

Auror, Magical Congress of the United States of America. 

Difficult to put into words. 

Entirely herself, always. Does not hold with pretenses or posturing. 

Moral. Caring. Straightforward, yet complicated. Determined to do her duty, but also to do what is right. Quiet. Reticent. Calm and collected, but deeply emotional. Easily irritated. At times single-minded. Very capable, but often wrong-footed around any superiors. Pragmatic when needs be, and braver than she gives herself credit for.

Eyes like a salamander. 

Full of contradictions. Fascinating. 

Absolutely wonderful. 

Risky to engage with, but utterly and entirely worth that risk. 


End file.
